London Jellicle Years
by CyrusBryn
Summary: A tale of the London Jellicles.


It had been the third time after his run of scares that he finally showed his face. The Elder cats had lobbied the younger kittens to safety while the adults placed themselves around the Square blocking the exits and keeping their eyes and ears alert to any and all noise. Munkustrap was determined to not let him get away this time.

He was standing in front of him showing off and taking pleasure in scaring the kittens and making mock jabs at the Elders. Munkustrap's blue eyes then locked with his green ones as he turned and the two stood locked in a staring contest full of anger and distaste and years of hatred. Macavity grinned and walked towards Munkustrap. Munkustrap caught the faint whimper behind him and knew Demeter was using him as a barrier between her and the tom she hated and feared most in the world. He wouldn't let anything happen to her; he promised her and himself that silently.

"What's it going to be brother?" The Ginger Cat asked as his green eyes snaked down to Demeter and he licked his lips slowly still grinning manically.

"Leave now and there won't be any trouble Macavity. You're outnumbered." Munkustrap barked.

Macavity chuckled low in his throat, his eyes drifting back up to Munkustrap's. "If you knew me at all brother you would know that numbers are never an issue with me."

"Then you won't go?" Munkustrap asked taking a small step back closer to Demeter. He could fell her delicate paws touch his leg as he came closer and a surge of strength and determination shot through him even stronger than before.

"You sound scared brother." Macavity noted then shook his head, "I still believe father made the poor choice of picking you to lead this band of misfits. He should have picked me. I could have led them to the ultimate life."

"Their lives are perfect as they are." Munkustrap said, "You only think father made a poor choice because you wanted the power to rule them more than anything. Our father knew that and he knew the throne would serve you ill. He didn't want someone selfish and stubborn sitting on the throne, he wanted someone kind and thoughtful. You'll never understand what he truly wanted for us and you never will with what you've become. You're the prodigal son Macavity and he knew that."

Macavity hissed and lunged himself claws first at Munkustrap. Munkustrap wasn't expecting him to act so quickly and precisely so when Macavity struck his claws into his face he tumbled away to the side leaving Demeter unprotected. Munkustrap got up onto his paws and kness and looked through the blood that was covering his left eye. What he saw next was Macavity dragging Demeter out away from Bombalurina into the center of the Square. He hoisted himself up and quickly grabbed Demeter's legs as she passed him preventing Macavity from leaving with her. He tried to pull Demeter away from Macavity's grip but the Ginger Cat's hold on her wrists was like iron. The two pulled and pulled on Demeter trying to get her free of the other's grip and with a stab in the heart Munkustrap could see as he looked at her that she was hurting not only from Macavity but from him as well.

Then suddenly Alonzo was there. Sneaking in between the brothers and lifting Demeter from bother their grips. Macavity was so concentrated on not letting Munkustrap win again that he was completely unprepared for Alonzo's intervention. Very swiftly Alonzo picked up Demeter and ran her away from Macavity and Munkustrap. Munkustrap wanted to smile his thanks to his friend but Macavity never allowed that. His claws came back down on his face and Munkustrap spat blood from his mouth; his lip splitting from one of Macavity's claws. Macavity was in his face sneering at him trying to get inside his head but Munkustrap swung at him fast and connected his fist with Macavity's cheek bone. Macavity turned away as the force of the blow commanded and Munkustrap could see already that he would have a bruised cheek and black eye from just that one hit.

With the quick second available Munkustrap looked for Alonzo and found him standing in front of Demeter with his claws out and eyes on the battle but his ears attuned to Demeter and her needs. Within a second Macavity was on him again slashing at his face and trying to cause as much damage and pain as possible in the shortest amount of time. Swinging like he was trying to break a record.

Munkustrap was doing everything he could to block the powerful blows but Macavity had him out weighted and out skilled. There was never any doubt in Munkustrap's mind when they were growing up that Macavity would be a very tall very strong tom and his suspicion didn't fail. During his blocking he could have swore he heard someone calling his name but with all the hits he was taking to the head it was very possible he was imaging things.

"Munkustrap!"

There it was! Someone was calling out to him! He snapped back to the fight just as Macavity was going down on him again. Quickly he countered and struck Macavity in the ribs and was able to put some space between them by backing up only a step and watched as Macavity rolled to the ground in pain. Now he could see who it was. It was Alonzo. He was signaling that he wanted to help but he didn't want to leave Demeter alone and unprotected. He wanted to switch places.

As much as Munkustrap would have liked to have switched places he couldn't. Macavity was bent on fighting him and only him. Now Macavity was standing and charging at him but Munkustrap was prepared this time. He grabbed Macavity by the shoulders and lifted him above his head and threw him back. Macavity's head hit hard on the ground with a solid thunk. Breathing heavily from having to lift Macavity Munkustrap stared at him for a moment and when he didn't move from his unconscious he moved towards Demeter and her guardian.

Then, he was sorry he did. Demeter looked horrified behind Alonzo and Alonzo was yelling. Munkustrap only then realized that his ears were ringing and could only hear a select few things. Fortunately Alonzo's words were said things. "Behind you! Look behind you!" He voice sounded desperate and pleading.

Munkustrap turned groggily just as Macavity's large powerful paw connected to his face. He flew through the air knowing well that that blow was his last he'd feel and landed on his side a few feet back unconscious. Demeter whimpered in fear and horror while Alonzo quickly signaled for Plato and Tumblebrutus to guard Demeter while he ran out to face Macavity who was admiring his work. As much as he wanted to sink his claws into Macavity he wasn't leaving until he knew Demeter would be protected. Thankfully Macavity was too busy admiring his fine art to notice that something behind him was happening. Plato arrived quickly and stood closely in front of Demeter claws ready. His back grazing her chest, her paws clinging to his sides; Tumblebrutus arrived shortly after and took a position a little further out in front.

Now Alonzo left and went to Macavity. By the time Macavity realized that the fight wasn't over Alonzo was already readying his attack and smacked Macavity square in the nose clearly breaking it with the horrifying cracking sound that followed. He slumped to the ground for just a moment then reeled up and open palmed Alonzo's chest knocking him back a few steps. As Alonzo regained his footing he stole a glimpse at Munkustrap and was thankful when he saw Electra and Rumpleteazer nearby tending to him trying to wake him.

Looking back at Macavity he hissed, "You need to leave Macavity."

"I'll leave after I get what I came for." Macavity calmly stated.

"Fat chance of that happening."

Macavity grinned ear to ear, "It's sad you know? You trying to fill the shoes my brother failed to fill in the first place. No one deserves the throne except for me."

"You're deranged." Alonzo hissed.

Macavity shrugged, "You say deranged, I say commonsensical."

Alonzo lost all ability to reason with him and any desire to try to get him to leave peacefully and ran for him wanting to kill him wanting to make him scream in pain. Wanting to see him bleed and make him sorry he ever came here make him sorry he ever hurt Munkustrap and Demeter. However Macavity was clearing anticipating that he'd do something and was ready when Alonzo ran at him. Just as Alonzo's was swinging Macavity swiftly reached out and hauled Alonzo onto his shoulders and spun around making the Black and White tom dizzy and Macavity regaining his ego with every turn. Finally he bowed his head quickly and solidly dropped Alonzo to the ground. Alonzo was dizzy, but who wouldn't be however he managed to roll out of the way as Macavity swung deep at him.

For reasons unknown Mungojerrie was the next to step up and attack the Ginger Cat. This truly surprised Alonzo. He always thought Mungojerrie was only interested in causing mischief and mayhem not helping fight off the most powerful Jellicle cat that could very likely and easily kill you if the mood struck him or the opportunity was available. Macavity also was surprised judging by his face. Mungojerrie was all business as he stood up against Macavity and hit him with his claws. Macavity tilted to the right and brought a paw to his face.

His green eyes glared daggers into Mungojerrie, "You're fired."

"Fine by me I was just about to put in my two week resignation."

Macavity hissed but stumbled back as Pouncival and Admetus advanced on him. Then on his other side there was Jennyanydots, Extoica and Asparagus. Alonzo was standing already and was eyeing him down. They were ganging up on him. Typical. They were weak as a group or alone and the only way they'd ever be able to fight him and overcome him was in a team. This normally wouldn't have been a problem for Macavity but he was already wounded and challenging this number of cats at one time would not be a good idea. He eyed an escape route and moved carefully towards it avoiding Jellylorum's claws as he climbed the car near the fence. Once on top of the fence he turned to the Junkyard Jellicles and said, "Heed my words weaklings, I will return and when I do there will be a battle to end all battles." With that he raised both paws and covered himself in blue sparks then in a blink of an eye, disappeared.

* * *

It had been almost a year since Quaxo joined his cousin Mistoffelees at the Junk Yard. Their coat patterns were similar but Quaxo held a more "free" look about his coat and his stature was far greater than Mistoffelees'. Quaxo was large and tall and strong and would make for an excellent Enforcer of Macavity's if not for the amount of white on him not took away from the imposing pitch black that Macavity so desired.

Quaxo often sat alone reflecting on what brought him here in the first place. The name that spread like fire through his mind and poured acid down his throat was clear: Macavity. Macavity searched him out personally and wanted Quaxo to join within his ranks as one of his top three Enforcers but Quaxo quickly refused the offer for knowing well what the Enforcers jobs were. He didn't like to fight but when he had to he was a machine that couldn't be stopped, not even by Macavity.

Now he was perched on top of a large stack of cars sitting cross legged with his chin resting in his hand while his tail swayed mindlessly as his thoughts traveled back to when he was alone and with no one around for comfort. He'd been abandoned by his humans, left at the house he knew as home to fight for his life with little experience of the outside world. That's where Macavity came in. It was brought to Quaxo's attention that Macavity had his eyes on him for quite some time and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask him about service. Quaxo defended the only place he knew as home while hordes of Enforcers after Enforcers came knocking on his door wanting to "talk".

It was only after Quaxo had chased off what he thought to be the last of the lot when Macavity appeared inside his house lounging lazily on the coffee table watching Quaxo with cryptic emerald eyes. Quaxo remembered swallowing hard at the sight of him. He'd never seen the Napoleon of Crime before in person and now there he was watching him five human feet away from where he stood. Quaxo made his way to the Ginger Cat, his ears swirling in every direction listening for any footsteps but none came. He and Macavity were alone.

"It's rude to stare." Drawled the Ginger Cat as he sat up slowly stretching his arms then daggled his flame colored legs over the side of the table swinging them, a grin played coyly across his face.

Quaxo came to a stop when Macavity spoke. He didn't sound evil. In fact, he sounded almost charming. "It's also rude to send your bullies to beat me up."

That response got a smirk out of Macavity. "I didn't send my "bullies" here to beat you. All I wanted them to do was bring you to me so we could talk but seeing as that plan worked so brilliantly I decided to come to you and hope I appease to your nature."

"What do you want?" Quaxo asked leaning against the arm chair draped over with a white cloth. "What was so important that you had to come to me when you could have just sent more Enforcers here until I was unable to fight then drag me back to wherever you wanted me in the first place?"

"Enforcers?" Macavity asked standing, "So that's what you call them." He jumped down onto the carpet, "Fascinating."

Quaxo still leaned against the chair even after Macavity had touched down onto the floor. He wasn't able to let the Ginger Cat see that he was scared. He did however let his tail curl around his ankle lightly. "Either answer my question or please leave." Quaxo said in a low voice.

"I give orders. I do not follow them." Macavity said point-blank. "And if you cannot see that or are too stupid to understand why I am in fact here and that I didn't allow my Enforcers to kill you or drag you back half dead to my Warehouse then I do believe I was wrong about you."

Quaxo's ears went back and he crossed his large arms over his chest and showed Macavity he was bored by the conversation. "I asked politely for you to leave. If you do not abide by it I will have no choice but to enforce it with physical force."

Macavity's cheek twitched and his eyes glowed green in the dark house. "It would suit you so well." His words were like silk, soft and smooth wrapping around Quaxo like a veil. "The cats I employ are not your average street cat with no outlook on life Quaxo. They are observed and monitored closely before being approached with the opportunity of a life time. They are trained in the art of the Shadow Dance and are able to execute the simplest to most demanding tasks with a flick of the tail. They are not "bullies" as you think; they are merely acting on my orders and want nothing more than what you have now."

"What could I possibly have that they don't?"

"You have your heart." Macavity said pointing his index finger out and pressing it against Quaxo board chest. "They have not."

"Why?" Quaxo asked, "Did you rip them out and serve it to them for dinner?"

"Don't be vile my dear warrior," Macavity crooned, "You know as well as I why they possess no heart for kindness or compassion."

"You kill it." Quaxo said shrugging.

"You flatter me so dear warrior." Macavity smiled.

Quaxo's ears went back at that, "I'm not your warrior Macavity. I don't want anything to do with you. So please leave."

Macavity cocked his head to the left only slightly while he took in Quaxo with his calculating emerald eyes that held more questions than answers for the large Tuxedo Tom. Finally, Macavity spoke, "I see now that you're different than the others." He went down on one knee and bowed his head to Quaxo, "You are stronger, wiser, and more stubborn than the others and I applaud that. With you in my ranks you could have anything you wanted. A Queen to call your own—start a family, you could be teacher for the Trainees and teach them how to fight so controlled like you displayed earlier. I would hold you within my dearest cabinet right along side Bishop my Seer and Griddlebone my mate. You wouldn't have to go and fight Quaxo if that is what you do not desire."

For a moment Quaxo was silent. The Ginger Cat was bowing to _him_. Telling him that he would make a fine addition to his little family but Quaxo didn't want a family like that. Yes he wanted to find a Queen and yes he wanted to start a family but not within the damp walls of this Warehouse that Macavity resided in. And he most certainly didn't want to train new comers about the Shadow Dance—which he secretly already had knowledge of. Quaxo's light blue eyes looked down at the bowing Tom, "I'm sorry Macavity, but I will have to deny your offer."

Macavity looked up at him but still remained bowing.

"You think that I need to be part of your gang in order to find a Mate and start a family but you're wrong. When the time is right and on my own I find someone then I will consider taking a Mate but not by force or command." Quaxo shook his head and added in an afterthought, "And besides, the Shadow Dance that your Enforcers were using on me, it was wrong."

Quaxo stepped towards Macavity who remained bowing and watched as the large Tuxedo made his way towards him and uppercut him in the jaw then jabbed his right foot into his gut. Macavity lost his balance and tumbled over and stayed hunched over on the floor heaving. "When you go to off balance someone you need first see where their center of balance is. Yours: your head. You think that you're untouchable and that no one could ever do any damage to you but I think I just proved you wrong. I'm not joining you Macavity. I never will." He turned and walked back towards the front door setting his mind on finding what family he had left here.

Stopping at the door he looked over his shoulder and saw Macavity was groggily standing, "And next time I won't wait so long before I beat you for not getting off my property." Those were the last words Quaxo said to Macavity.

Opening his eyes Quaxo looked around him. It wasn't even dawn yet and yet some cats were moving around. His eyes took in Alonzo over at the Vicarage Pipe—the entrance that the town cats used and he also saw Demeter trotting over towards the Pipe that Alonzo was watching. His mind wandered momentarily on why Demeter would want to see Alonzo, why she was up so early and what she could possibly want but with a shake of his head he knew it wasn't any of his business. Turning away from the Pipe as to give them privacy although they couldn't be heard from his position he settled down on the square piece of carpet he had dragged up there for comfort and he waited for the day to fully start.

* * *

Munkustrap tossed and turned in his restless sleep. Pictures of a battle kept flashing through his mind and the one known as Chosen bared some connection to him somehow but no matter how hard he tried to put it together he couldn't figure it out. Who was Chosen? Why was he dreaming of them? What about the battle? What did it all mean? Opening his eyes he sat up and sighed as he rested his elbows on his knees letting the blanket fall around his hips. This is the fifth night in a row that he sat wide awake in his den without even an hour of solid slumber. There had to be something he could do to help himself or someone who would able to assist him, but who?

His brother was the first one that popped into his head. Surprising since Tugger hardly cared about Munkustrap's problems but perhaps the brother bond was something that couldn't be broken. But Munkustrap knew the bond could be broken. Macavity—his older brother had severed the bond long ago. In their teen years Macavity and Munkustrap were incredibly close until one day when Macavity insisted that he take the throne and leave Munkustrap with nothing and of course Tugger with nothing as well but Tugger never was interested in sitting on the throne. Although the ideas of having everyone praise him and worship the ground he stood on did appeal to him. Macavity and Munkustrap were the two that ever and always worked hard to please their father and secretly hoped that they would get the right to the throne. When Old Deuteronomy chose Munkustrap over Macavity Macavity became bitter and short tempered, spent his time trying to convince everyone that Munkustrap was wrong to sit on the throne. He changed completely over night and the Macavity Munkustrap knew—his older brother, his role model and friend died—so did his respect and desire to have any connection to him whatsoever. One night—Macavity's last night at the Junkyard before he disappeared—he tried to force a mating with Demeter but Munkustrap stood up against him. It was then that Munkustrap knew the bond between them could never be mended. That his brother would go so far as to try to force someone into a commitment that clearly had no desire to be part of it . . . Old Deuteronomy banished Macavity for his actions and ever since then Munkustrap had assumed the role of successor to the throne without having a kink in his tail about his ideals and morals.

The second person to come to mind was Alonzo. Alonzo and he had been friends since either of them could remember and as the years went on Munkustrap grew to learn that Alonzo would stand behind him no matter what the scenario was. He even fought off Macavity when he returned to try to murder his father when Munkustrap was too injured to fight back. Even with the urge to go over to Alonzo's den he wasn't going to wake him and share his dream that he didn't even know what it was about or meant.

Then there was Demeter. Demeter was kind and shy but very loyal and loving to her friends. In many ways Demeter was the female version of Alonzo minus the flirting quality that Alonzo held so proudly. Munkustrap wasn't going to lie and say he didn't find her attractive because in truth he did. She was very beautiful much like Bombalurina but where Bombalurina was all show and bold Demeter was subtle and humble. A smile crept across Munkustrap's face as he thought of her and how she thanked him when he saved her from Macavity. Of course she also thanked Alonzo too because if it weren't for him that ran in and picked her up and took her to safety and guarded her while Munkustrap and Macavity were fighting there would be a good chance that she wouldn't be here now.

Maybe Demeter was the right person to talk to. She understood Munkustrap in ways that no one else did, not even Alonzo. She wasn't judgmental or rude, so if Munkustrap made a complete fool of himself explaining something completely crazy and possibly neurotic he wouldn't be jabbed because of it. But it was late or early, he didn't bother looking outside and it would be inconvenient for her now. With a sigh he lay back down and tried to rest his eyes. In a few hours he'd be able to talk to someone about all this. Now he just had to wait.

* * *

The morning sun painted a dull glow of yellow and orange on the junkyard. Many cats were still sleeping but Alonzo was up already and keeping watch over things. He enjoyed his job but found it a little lonely and isolated at times. Not everyone had permission to guard the entire tribe while Munkustrap was unable and it was a big honor to be seen as someone capable of completing that task but Alonzo missed being able to talk with his friends without fear of having to run off to check a suspicious noise or sit up at his post all alone with nothing to do but stare down the street.

Today was Thursday, nothing ever happened on a Thursday. The only slightly exciting thing that ever happened was a group of wildly dressed humans ran by shouting odd sounding noises and the possible dump truck that stopped in to unload a few select things. The Junkyard that they lived in wasn't full of garbage but broken and misused house hold items and other miscellaneous things that the humans bought but don't need or use or can't have anymore. It was always interesting to see what the Dump Man dropped off.

"Morning."

Alonzo's left ear swirled towards the voice then his head followed. Looking down he saw Demeter standing at the base of his post smiling up at him. He immediately perked up, "Good morning Demeter. It's kinda early isn't it?" He smiled.

Demeter returned the smile. "Yes but when you can't sleep because of nightmares and have nothing else to do but stare at walls I thought the only thing left to do was go for a walk and try to clear my mind." She studied him a moment, "I am surprised you're up though."

"You are?" Alonzo asked with a smile, "Why's that?"

"Usually it's Munkustrap who mans this post." Demeter stated.

Alonzo nodded, "True but he's been having difficulty sleeping lately so I thought I'd help him out."

"Not the first time you've done that huh?" Demeter mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Alonzo called down to her.

"I asked if I could come up." Demeter said louder.

Alonzo hid his surprise by waving for her to come up with a smile. As she started to climb he stood from his seat and went to the edge watching her and offering her his paw when she got near the top. He easily pulled her up and the two stood holding hands with inches separating their chests. Alonzo's brown eyes looked at Demeter's beautiful face and her green eyes that were staring into his. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? Why'd it have to be so difficult? He knew why. Deep down, he knew exactly why: Munkustrap. His best friend had deep feelings for her too and if Demeter returned those feelings and wanted to be with him then Alonzo wasn't going to stand in the way of that. He wasn't going to stand in the way of his best friend's happiness even if that meant him being alone and sad forever.

"Thank you for helping me up." Demeter said shyly as she looked down at the space between them.

"I couldn't let a beautiful lady like you fall now could I?" Alonzo smiled at her while his eyes dropped to the small space between their chests.

Demeter snapped her head up and stared at him with an expression of surprise. No one had ever called her beautiful before. It felt weird to hear it aloud but overly flattering that someone felt that way about her. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Alonzo's smiled faded and he looked away from her letting go of her paw and stepped back putting more distance between them. He shouldn't have said that. What if because of that Munkustrap would get hurt and end up alone when he should be the one alone and hurt? Munkustrap deserved her not him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew he was personally responsible for Munkustrap's unhappiness. He should have just kept his mouth shut and praised her silently like he normally did but no, he had to go and open his big mouth.

"Munkustrap's does." Alonzo whispered avoiding her eye, "Munkustrap thinks you're beautiful."

"I didn't ask about Munkustrap." Demeter said softly, "I asked about you."

Alonzo looked back at her and for a long moment remained silent. Then, he broke down and said to her, "I do think you're beautiful. I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever change that—but Munkustrap has feelings for you and I know if he wasn't so bone tired he'd beat the snot out of me for saying this to you but he really does like you."

Demeter was having trouble processing what Alonzo had told her. Munkustrap had feelings for her? That didn't seem possible seeing as he never mentioned anything like that to her before. He never even seemed remotely interested in her but apparently he did like her and thought she was beautiful but why didn't he ever say that to her? What was Munkustrap ashamed of that he couldn't tell Demeter this himself?

"Munkustrap thinks I'm beautiful?" Demeter asked as her brows came together in confusion.

Alonzo let a pained sighed, "Yes."

"Then why hasn't he ever told me?"

"I don't know," Alonzo said quickly, "He was probably scared."

"Scared of what?" Demeter asked completely unprepared for Alonzo's reply to her.

Alonzo looked at her then stepped closer and took her hand lightly in his. His brown eyes looked into hers and he spoke softly and gently, "Scared that if he admitted to you that he had feelings that ran so deep that when he saw you being dragged away his heart broke in two by the fear of losing you forever that you might step all over those feelings and leave them in the dust and him with no heart left to feel with. Leave him broken. Scared that if he admitted his feelings for you that that somehow would put you in danger and he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that if any harm came to you because of him."

So Munkustrap never told her because he was protecting her? All this time she figured he wasn't interested in someone like her but in reality all this time he really did like her. Munkustrap was, in Demeter's eyes the most handsomest of toms at the Yard and learning that he liked her and thought she was beautiful was almost too much for her to be able to contain her excitement… And yet she was a little put off by the feeling.

"Where is he now?" Demeter asked soberly. "Munkustrap?"

Alonzo scratched his forehead feeling his heart being ripped in two by what was coming next. "At his den or at least he should be."

Demeter nodded then looked down over the edge eyeing the distance that she'd have to climb back down then asked Alonzo over her shoulder, "Could you help me down? I really don't want to fall."

"Sure." Alonzo offered her his paw again and gently helped her down until she could reach the bottom with no problems. She smiled silently thanking him for his help then waved good bye. Alonzo smiled back and sadly waved her off and watched as she walked away. His heart breaking with each step she took.

* * *

Early mornings were never Tugger's favorites. He preferred mid day or late afternoon because the sun was then generally up high and shining brightly allowing him the perfect time for sun bathing. He loved the feeling of the sun on his back and it didn't hurt either that his owner let him lay on the brick wall surrounding his vegetation to keep rabbits out. Little did he know that Tugger once a week took some of every vegetable and brought them to the Yard for the residence there and for medical use.

Currently Tugger was lying on top of the tall cabinet near the clock on the wall. Normally the clock was great for a lullaby but today Tugger was in no mood to sit and listen to a never ending _tick-tock-tick-tock_. Stretching out he ruffled his mane and extended his claws then gracefully made his way down to the wooden floor of his owner's flat. Touching down after nearly falling from an off center CD collection he shook himself then made for his "doggie" door that he renamed his very own "Tugger Door".

Slipping outside he grumbled at the sky. Gray overcast with no sun. _Great._ He thought, _so much for sunbathing and relaxing in the sun today_. Leaping over the human knee high stone border fence Tugger trotted to the Junkyard hoping his day would get better from there. Walking down the street he held his head high and tail up despite the crap weather. Humans passed by periodically and Tugger heard a few what humans barely passed as cat-calls. Hearing these poor sounding but good hearted comments made him feel slightly better. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Reaching the corner near the tire shop he looked both ways before crossing then darted across the street towards the Junkyard. Stopping in front of the main entrance he called out, "Alonzo open up!"

Alonzo's black and white head popped up and after nodding he disappeared. Tugger waited for the clay brick to be moved out of the opening then entered morphing into Jellicle form while walking through the Pipe. "Thanks man." Tugger said as Alonzo busily worked at getting the brick back in place. Tugger watched him a moment then asked, "You alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alonzo growled.

Tugger's ears went back, "Because you're storming. I'm blaming you for this—" He pointed up to the gray sky, "—I needed some sun today."

"Oh like the world will stop if Tugger doesn't get his sun." Alonzo sarcastically mumbled.

"It just might." Tugger said.

Alonzo rolled his eyes as he continued to shoulder the massive brick into place. Tugger was arrogant and perverse, preening as well as egotistical but there was no thing he had that Alonzo hated more than anything: his excellent hearing. Alonzo wasn't afraid to admit he was jealous of what Tugger had. For one he had a home with an owner that loved him and two he always succeeded with getting what he wanted only to drop it a moment later like he never actually wanted it in the first place. If Alonzo had Tugger's ability to attract queens with the bat of an eyelash he'd use it to attract one of two even possibly three different queens.

There was Demeter that was his first choice. But Demeter didn't like Tugger and Alonzo wouldn't be able to get her near him if he was using Tugger's gift. Then there was Cassandra, she was mysterious and very stunning. She never gave into Tugger's flamboyant acts but something told Alonzo that if given the chance Cassandra would be more than pleased to share a night with Tugger. The third and the one that Alonzo was hesitating most about was Jemima. She was young but she showed interest in Alonzo last year during the ball and they even shared some intimate moments together but she was seen with Tumblebrutus and Plato _and_ Tugger. It was clear that she was at that stage where she thought every tom was attractive and the most strong and amazing being in the world and Alonzo didn't want to latch onto a queen that was barely an adult.

"Some cats have referred that looking at me is equivalent to gazing upon the sun." Tugger continued without noticing Alonzo's complete annoyance by him.

"You mean they get headaches?" Alonzo said turning, "I could believe that."

Tugger's ears went back again, "What's your problem?"

"None of your business." Alonzo growled, "Just leave me alone and go bother some of the girls with your headache giving good looks."

Tugger fixed his mane, "I know when I'm not wanted and if you can't appreciate my gracing you with my presence then yes, I will go find some other lucky lady who will appreciate everything I have to offer." Tugger swirled on his heels and walked towards the Square with a dark cloud forming over his head. Alonzo just had to go and ruin what good there was in his day.

Stepping into the Square Tugger saw the teens playing hide and seek and for a moment he watched as the younger ones tackled, tickled and tumbled around without noticing him. He oddly accepted the momentary invisibility until one voice came whispering in his ear, "Morning good looking."

Tugger looked over his shoulder and saw Bombalurina sitting on a tire stack looking very beautiful even in the dull light of morning. Tugger grinned at her and sauntered over to her. "Morning to you too gorgeous."

Bombalurina flicked her blue eyes up to Tugger's and wrapped her arms around his neck providing an incredible feel of all the hills and valleys of her body. _Today won't be bad at all _he thought. And brought his paws up and held onto her hips allowing his paws to roam just a little.

"How's the master?" Bomba purred in his ear as the two embraced.

"He's good I guess." He shrugged, "Gone a lot, that, or bringing humans over. They make some of the weirdest noises." Tugger commented.

"You've been known to make some pretty odd sounding noises too mister." Bombalurina said playfully flicking his nose.

Tugger grinned and leaned into her pressing his hips against hers and purring into the nape of her neck. His paws traveling down over her buttocks and tail base. Shivers soared through her body; there was something about Tugger's touch that activated something inside her that only he could do. Tugger took her shivering as a sign to continue which he gladly did. The Tugger didn't stop in the middle of pleasing a beautiful Queen. Continuing he lightly bit down on her shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Then he started licking her throat and massaging her with gentle caresses.

Only the noise of pure disgust stopped him. He pulled away from Bombalurina and looked over his shoulder and saw Plato snarling. Tugger grinned, "What's the matter Plato? Don't like the show? You're lucky, I usually charge for a view like this."

"I now know why some shows are free," Plato said dryly adding, "they make you sick."

Bombalurina gave a throaty laugh and removed herself completely from Tugger and walked over to Plato. She eyed him up then trailed one finger across his chest as she circled him slowly, "If you want in during act two just say the word."

"No thanks." Plato sounded serious in not wanting anything to do with what they were doing but he didn't shy away from her touch.

"Your lose." Bombalurina whispered lowly into his ear and pushed passed him letting her tail graze Plato's calves carelessly. Plato watched her leave then turned back to Tugger, "Next time could you take your "activity" someplace private?"

"Jealous you ain't getting any?" Tugger grinned as he hitched his thumbs into his belt.

"No, I just don't want the first thing I see in the morning is you and Bomba going at each other."

Tugger nodded, "Alright alright fair enough."

"Thank you." Plato sighed then started walking away. Tugger ran after him and grabbed his shoulder, "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm not having a threesome with you." Plato said immediately.

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about Alonzo and why he's been acting so moody lately but I'm glad you're not interested. There's only one guy I'd ever consider having a threesome with and I guarantee it's not you."

"I don't know whether or not to be flattered or insulted? Who's the lucky guy then?" Plato asked.

"That's classified information bucko." Tugger grinned.

Plato rolled his eyes, "Whatever Tugger." Again he started to walk away but Tugger asked, "Do you know anything about Alonzo or not?"

"I don't Tugger, but I'm starting to figure out which guy you'd have your threesome with." Plato left after that ignoring the glare he received from Tugger. Tugger crossed his arms over his chest and glowered, this day was just all over the place.

* * *

As the morning passed by Munkustrap still laid in his bed unable to close his eyes. He knew he should get up and walk around and relieve Alonzo of his duty of watching after the tribe but he just felt like lying in bed doing absolutely nothing. He felt bad that he was making Alonzo deal with the usual bickering, complaining, fighting, and demonstrations that he had to put up with each and every day but inside something felt good that he didn't have to worry about all those things.

A knock on his door of his den made him roll over to his back then sit up. That most likely was Alonzo coming to beg him for him to take his position back. Shedding the thin blanket he stood and made his way towards the door. Opening it, all the words he had prepared to say to the Black and White tom fell back down his throat. Demeter stood in the doorway looking at him with large gold eyes. Her tail was wrapped nervously around her ankle and her paws were knotted together in front of her.

"Demeter." Munkustrap said unable to hide his surprise from his tone. "What are you doing here?"

Demeter's ears flicked back and Munkustrap kicked himself for sounding rude. He went to correct himself with a much gentler and easing tone but Demeter cut him off just as he opened his mouth. "Can we talk?"

Munkustrap snapped his mouth shut and nodded then moved aside and let Demeter slip into his den. Closing the door he turned and saw her looking about the room nervously. "You can sit wherever you're comfortable."

Demeter nodded and sat down on the cushioned floor that served as Munkustrap's bed. Munkustrap himself was standing close to the door unsure if he should sit next to her, sit as far away as possible or continue to stand. Demeter answered his unspoken question by saying, "Please come join me."

It was Munkustrap's turn to nod. He made his way carefully over to her trying not to seem too eager to get to sit next to her and speak with her in private at the same time. Reaching her left side he knelt down and collected himself making sure his legs or paws or tail didn't touch Demeter in any unwanted way.

A silence lasting for moments followed Munkustrap's descent next to Demeter. Should he speak first or let her seeing as she wanted to talk with him in the first place? Should he offer her something to drink or food? Should he just sit there and wait for her to start?

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Demeter said glancing at the tossed around blankets.

Munkustrap followed her eyes, "No no I just couldn't sleep."

Demeter nodded, "I know the feeling. I can't shake the feeling of someone watching me. Sounds paranoid I know but it's true."

"I don't think it's paranoid at all." Munkustrap said automatically reaching for her paw. Their paws touched and Demeter jumped slightly by the connection. Looking down at it she thought of everything that Alonzo had told her, of everything that she was feeling, of everything that happened last year at the Ball. Her gold eyes flicked up to his green ones and she said, "Thank you."

Munkustrap's face contorted into confusion, "What do you mean?"

"For saving me at the Ball last year from Macavity. I know how I thanked you wasn't probably the best way and I never verbally said those words to you so I am now."

Munkustrap thought the way Demeter thanked him was perfect: the way she nuzzled her cheek against his, the way she held his head as she purred. There was nothing she was obligated to say to him because of what he did or because she felt she didn't do enough. "Demeter I'd risk my life to protect you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you if it meant keeping you safe."

Demeter's paw twitch and Munkustrap pulled away afraid he said too much that sounded like he wouldn't do that very thing for any other of the Tribe members. "I'm sorry—" he started.

"Don't be." Demeter said cutting him off. "Alonzo told me."

Munkustrap's face again was contorted into confusion. His silence allowed Demeter to finally say what she'd been trying to say every since he opened the door but was scared to and didn't know how and being nervous she'd mess it up. "Alonzo told me that you rushed out to save me not because it was your duty but because you have deep feelings for me. That you didn't want to lose me. I didn't know that Munkustrap and if I would have I would have said this a whole lot sooner but," she shook her head as if she didn't know how to continue. She sighed and grabbed his paw and held it in hers, her small delicate paws gripping his strong one. "I was scared. I was scared that if Macavity knew I cared for anyone in such a way he'd hurt them or kill them to get to me to break me down, try to get me to come with him willingly. I didn't want to say this because I was scared. All this time I was trying to protect you from him when really you were the one that doesn't need protecting."

"Demeter," Munkustrap said soothingly letting his free paw land softly on Demeter's. His green eyes were kind and full of emotion that ran in his veins, "you've protected me for years. Whether you realize it or not. If you say you didn't confess anything to me because you were scared of what might happen I get that, I won't try to say you're wrong. But I need to confess something to you right now. You're the bravest, strongest Queen I know and yes you've protected me even when you thought you weren't. Every night I lay my head down to sleep you are there inside my mind and heart protecting me from the darkness that wants to wrap itself around my soul. You've been my protector all along. But, I need something more Demeter. I want to be able to return that protection and have something more that no one else has. I want your love and want to give my love to you. I've only ever wanted you Demeter and if I must prove myself to you I will. Tell me anything and I'll do it."

Demeter's grip tightened on his paw. Her heart was racing and her nerves were tingling with every word he said. She looked him square in the eyes and said, "Kiss me."

Munkustrap was thankfully he was sitting because her reply startled him so much he would have fallen not to mention the thought of touching her lips with his made his knees weak and paws tremble. He looked into her eyes for a moment then scooted closer letting his gray and black tail curl around her gold and black one lightly. With his eyes still looking into hers he leaned in slowly watching for any signs that he should stop and not continue but he didn't find any. Demeter had closed her eyes and her lips were parted—she was waiting.

Leaning in more he connected his lips with hers and didn't move for a moment. Demeter gasped at the contact and pulled her paws free and wrapped her arms around his neck carefully not wanting to push too much. Munkustrap's paws rested on her hips and he massaged his gray lips against hers. A purr erupted from inside him and a thrill shot through him when he heard a purr from her as well. Demeter pressed deeper into him, their chests touching and their tails twisting together with every second, not planning on letting the other go, ever.

* * *

Old Deuteronomy was an old wise tomcat. He knew that with age came experience and with experience came the power of mind to differentiate right from wrong. Even though his middle son was troubled by the decision that he should inherit the throne and become Jellicle Leader, Deuteronomy had no such worry. He knew in his heart that Munkustrap was right for the role and would do the Tribe justice.

Making weary steps towards the Junkyard he was only blocks from his home when a cry caught his attention. Turning into the mouth of the alley he listened carefully. With cars speeding by and honking every second it seemed it made it practically impossible for Deuteronomy to hear over it. One of the downsides of getting old he reckoned.

During the lull that followed when traffic was halted by a red light he focused all his attention on listening for the cry. From what he had heard of it he knew it wasn't a kitten and it wasn't a cry of pain but worry and freight. If he could just find the poor thing and calm it he'd feel much better. He shut his eyes and listened. There it was! It sounded choky and female and young.

Deuteronomy stepped into the alley and peered around each box and trash bin until he came upon a brown figure curled up against the wall trying to make herself as small as possible. Deuteronomy lowered himself to her level and spoke gently to her reaching for her slowly, "Hello my dear."

She wailed in freight and tried to retreat but couldn't for a trash bin full of garbage stood in her way that didn't give way no matter how much pushing and shoving she did. Deuteronomy gave a pained smile, "I'm not going to hurt you my dear. What's your name?"

For the first time the Queen looked at him. His face was lined with age but his blue eyes were still shining brightly with life and kindness. For the first time Deuteronomy got a good look at her: she was brown with tabby markings on her sides with white gloves and torso with olive green eyes. Her age was around Demeter and Bombalurina. Patches of fur were missing around her wrists and ankles and she had a large number of cuts that were visible.

Dueteronomy reached out to her slowly, "Here dear, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take you some place safe."

The Queen's eyes grew large and she cowered back further into the trash bins as if Deuteronomy's hand was a deadly snake. Deuteronomy stopped and pulled back. "My dear I promise I won't hurt you."

"You might not but I will."

Deuteronomy looked behind him at the voice and was immediately struck in the head with a piece of wood. He dropped to the ground, his vision blurring. The last thing he remembered seeing was a large black Tom standing in front of the scared Queen reaching down for her while she screamed and tried to get away.


End file.
